dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Next morning/On the trail
This is where Sunlight, Stacy, Buttercream, and the foxes go on the trail to finding their way back in The Sunlight Movie. the sun has risen and Sunlight wakes up Sunlight: (yawns) Stacy? Buttercream? Tod? Vixey? then goes outside the den and sees them then see Stacy sitting on a cliffside, gazing at the view Sunlight: Stacy? Stacy: Hey, Sunlight. Sunlight: What are you doing? Stacy: Just enjoying the view. then comes over and takes a seat next to Stacy and she is amazed at the view before them Sunlight: Wow! This is amazing! It's like we're up in the clouds! Stacy: Yeah, this is one of the things I enjoyed in this part of the wilderness. the foxes and Buttercream come on over Tod: Well, I suggest we get going. Vixey: Yes, it's about time we help you guys get back with your kin. Sunlight: But where can we go? Tod: I know where the railway line meets up with the cliffsides. And then we come follow the railway line to a small town where you can send a message back to your home. Buttercream Sunday: How do we get there? Vixey: We know of a hillside trail that leads there. Sunlight: Then let's go! they journey down the way, but soon they are spotted by Canine Canine: I found you. then starts walking down the ledge he was watching from goes back to the others who are looking for the girls Yuna: Sunlight! Stacy! Judy Hopps: Buttercream! then see Carpet flying above the woods, with Aladdin, Genie, Abu, and Jasmine riding onboard Aladdin: Hurry, Carpet! Genie: We gotta find our little friends before something really bad happens to them! Sharon: (riding Alpha) Sunlight! SUNLIGHT!!! (it echoes) Hair Trigger: his hoof around her Don't worry, we're gonna find her. watch as several of the dragons are flying all around the skies searching Twilight: We can't stop now, they could be anywhere! Rainbow: We can't rest now! We've gotta find them! We just gotta! Barret Barricade: Sunlight, Stacy, Buttercream! Princess Celestia: Sunlight, please. We miss you! I just want you in my arms! even see the Crusaders' Train riding the rails, as many of our heroes are looking around, and we even see the other engines Stanley: Where are you girls?! We miss you! (but only his echo comes back) echoing We miss you! Apple Bloom: Any sign of em'? Scootaloo: No sign of em'! Keep this train rollin'! Ralphie: We're keeping it at a steady pace here. Dorthy Ann: And according to common sense, the most likely location for them to end up is by the railway line. So it's likely we'll find them along the line. search parties all continue on, as Sunlight, Stacy, Buttercream, and the Foxes continue on. Then they soon are at a rock pile Sunlight: We aren't going over that, are we? Tod: Yes, we are. It's the only way to get to the railway line! climbing the rocks Vixey: So, let's get over it! climbing as well Buttercream Sunday: Last on there, is a Slowpoke! So Stacy, you're a Slowbro! Stacy: Very funny, Buttercream! Sunlight: Hey! I don't wanna be the Slowpoke! all of them are climbing the rocks, but Sunlight is having trouble doing so. Soon, the rocks soon getting at a level grand, but there are many loose rocks on the path. Stacy: Sometimes it pays to be a batpony who is a talented climber! the rock Sunlight is climbing on Sunlight: Hey! back on another rock You did that on purpose! Stacy: Yeah, but this is an accident! more rocks at her Sunlight:' WHOA!!!' Stacy hops over another rock, but then she slips and falls as a rock looses and falls onto her wing Stacy: GAH!!! My wing! Sunlight: Stacy? over Stacy: Get me out of here! Sunlight: Hang on! against the rock, but it won't budge Maybe I can cut you free. Stacy: Wait! What if you cut my wing by mistake? I really don't wanna experience a Lightsaber cut! Sunlight: Okay. Maybe I can get Tod and Vixey to help! Sunlight gets Tod and Vixey over as Buttercream continues bounding over the rocks, until she reaches a rickety log Buttercream Sunday: Oh boy. A rickety log, just what I need to make this adventure more exciting! then happily starts hopping along the log, giggling, until she bumps into something Oof! Buttercream looks, and there on the other side of the log, was Canine! Canine: snarling as he looks at Buttercream Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts